Let Me Count the Ways I Love You
by Coeur de Loup
Summary: One Shot, Song Fic, Saitou thinks of his lover while watching him sleep. SaitouSano Slashyaoi


Title: Let Me Count the Ways I Love You  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
warning: male x male  
  
summary: One Shot, Song Fic, Saitou thinks of his lover while watching him sleep.  
  
Song by Natural  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Waking up in the morning laying next to you  
  
I stare at you and I listen to you breathe  
  
I can't imagine to spend my life with someone else  
  
I've got to find the reasons why my heart makes me believe  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hajime Saitou was not the most romantic man on earth-in the universe for the matter. He didn't write soul-searing poetry that touched the heart- strings and had one dripping with infatuation. He didn't come home with a bouquet of bellflowers and a box of imported chocolates. He didn't go out of his way to make dates and he still kept his job as a police officer as his number one priority. He didn't bite his tongue when he felt his lover was out of line and he wasn't sensual in their lovemaking. He didn't make an effort to visit the friends of his significant other nor did he treat them any differently. He didn't say the three magic words everyday but, through it all, Sanosuke Sagara stayed by his side.  
  
They balanced each others faults. Sano's quick temper, stubborness, tender- heart, and not exactly the most brightest mind was equaled by Saitou's shrewd and calculating decision making, intelligence, and experience with life. To outside observers that didn't know them well would have seen a bickering couple that one minute would be on the verge of physically fighting and the next minute kissing like it was their last day on the planet. Yet, the observers would have seen that the two belonged together and would be in the afterlife for eternity. Their friends sometimes felt the same though Kenshin tried his hardest in the beginning to convince Sanosuke that he was insane to fall in love with a pyschopath. He launched into that tirade even now, five years after Sano's admission of love. Sano would just nod his head and smile at Kenshin.  
  
Saitou turned on his side, ignoring the whimpered protest at the change of positions from Sanosuke. He leisurely stared at Sano's face. Saitou had been physically attracted to Sanosuke from the very first time he saw him in Tokyo. The younger man was beautiful, there had been no denying it. It was true that Sano grated Saitou's nerves but when that irritation turned into love, Saitou didn't have the foggiest idea. He had been worried about Sano during his battle with Anji and he had been touched by Sano's concern when they were in the Shrine of the Six Arches. Throughout the months following the Shishio battle, Saitou healed himself from the burns he had recieved. He had felt a tiny margin of guilt for not sending a message to his allies at the Kamiya Dojo. When Enishi appeared and threatened to kill Kenshin for his sister's sake, Saitou had resurfaced. He hadn't planned on Sano's reaction. He hadn't thought that anyone would have cared but the anger, betrayal, hope and relief in those gorgeous hazel oculates when Saitou intervened in the battle had had his entrails fluttering with butterflies. It was a foreign emotion. To be nervous.  
  
Finally, when Enishi was defeated and all returned to normal-exactly five years ago on this date-Saitou had been cornered by Sano and Sano confessed his deepest desires and affection for the Wolf of Mibu. Sano had been trembling, entire body tensed as he waited for Saitou's acceptance or rejection. Staring in Sano's eyes on that bridge near the Dojo with the stars in the heavens and the moon shining on them, Saitou had been enchanted. He had been lonely. Even men like him felt alone and he had been since the days of the Revolution. Tokio was only his wife through a business arrangment and therefore was only needed to bear his heir. Sano offered his heart and soul to Saitou on a silver platter. Saitou wasn't a kind man but he knew that his answer was all Sano had in life.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
If you wanna know how much I love you  
  
All the reasons that I dream of you  
  
It's easy just to say  
  
Let me count the ways  
  
Our love has a silver lining  
  
More than on the stars that we see shinin?  
  
I feel it everyday  
  
So let me count the ways  
  
* * *  
  
Saitou reached forward, stroking Sanosuke's cheek with a regal hand. The long and slender fingers carressed the smoothe flesh underneath, traveling along the strong jawline towards the disheveled brown locks that reminded Saitou fondly of a rooster. He wounds the digits in the haphazard strands, surprised by how soft they were. There was so much emotion in Sanosuke's eyes and Saitou could read them all. Hope. Fear. Anxiety. Love. Love was the most prominent one swirling in the hazel depths. His other hand rose and cupped the younger man's cheek, not surprised that Sano unconciously leaned into the touch. "Sanosuke, we would murder each other. We can hardly spend five mintues in each others company without fighting. You should find someone your own age. Someone like you."  
  
Sano eyes flecked with unshed tears. Saitou knew what was going through his mind. A blatant rejection but it was the truth. Saitou always spoke the truth and it wasn't any different now. "I dont want anyone else. I want you. I love you, Saitou." Saitou sighed as Sano wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man's waist, burying his head against his chest. "I thought you had died. I didnt know what to do but then you show up alive and I knew I had to tell you. I cant wait any longer. What's your decision?"  
  
Saitou embraced Sano, feeling the boy's tears sodden his clothes. It was silent but Saitou didn't have to speak. He knew that Sano knew what him holding him meant. Three words. "Lets go home," Saitou whispered, leading the man that would change his life and him more ways then he thought could be possible.  
  
* * *  
  
All the dreams that we're dreamin? baby we can't reach  
  
We can do it together and we'll always make it through  
  
As long we believe our love will find the way  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Saitou tenderly moved a rebellious lock that always fell across Sano's nose aside. The red bandana was always present and at first, Saitou had felt jealous of the deceased Souzo Sagara, that he had so much impact on Sano's life. Now, Saitou knew that it was to represent Sano's past and the father figure that he had adored. Saitou had once tried to persuade Sano to leave him. Saitou has almost as twice as old as Sano and Saitou didn't want to burden Sano when his appearance became less appealing.  
  
Sano had been adamant that he would love Saitou no matter what. Saitou had called him a moron. It was after that fight that Saitou decided that he would go away on police work to a Yedo; nearly on the opposite side of Japan. It was more for a way to punish Sano but very soon after departing from Sano, it became clear that he the punishment worked both ways. He yearned for when his work was finished and he was able to return to Sano, to apologize in not so many words, just like every time. It was when he returned that he told Sano he loved him for the first time.  
  
* * *  
  
Saitou's stomach was knotted as the home he shared with Sano came into view. He inhaled on his ciggarette but it couldn't calm him. He stomped it underneath a booted heel. There was no point begging the question. It was time to confront Sano. As he went to open the door, it flung open and he was immediately knocked over in a flash of white, red and brown. "'Jime, you jerk! You couldn't send a fucking letter and let me know how you were?!"  
  
Saitou dusted himself off, glaring at Sano. "Moron. I was undercover and couldn't afford to send love notes to you." He was surprised that the interior was spotlessly clean except for a couple of strewn dishes and clothes. He had figured Sano would leave it dirty. He smirked. Apparently having Sano do some chores had helped.  
  
"'Jime..." Saitou turned to see Sano worrying the edge of his open-jacket, hands twisting in the material. The fight came back to Saitou. He had departed when they were still angry with each other. Who knew two weeks could change so much. "Fuck, Jime, I've missed you a lot."  
  
"Of course you did. Who wouldn't miss our arguments?" he remarked dryly, hanging his uniform up, dressing into a kimono. Sano was in the same spot, biting his lower lip to the point of bleeding. Saitou sighed, crossing the room in a few quick strides of his long legs. "I missed you too Sanosuke."  
  
Sano's smiled. "And...I'm sorry about getting mad at you."  
  
"Understandable reaction."  
  
"Just dont doubt my love for you again..okay?"  
  
Saitou summoned his courage and shut his pride in a locked box. He took Sano by his shoulders and gazed deep into his eyes. "I wont. I love you." The love making that followed was the most intense it had ever been, almost as if their souls were connecting.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
If you wanna know how much I love you  
  
All the reasons that I dream of you  
  
It's easy just to say  
  
Let me count the ways  
  
Our love has a silver lining  
  
More than on the stars that we see shinin?  
  
I feel it everyday  
  
So let me count the ways  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The morning sun shone through the window, bathing them in the warmth. Sano stirred, eyes shuddering open lazily. A lovely grin curled his lips when he saw that Saitou was already awake with naked love gleaming in the golden stare. "'Morning, 'Jime."  
  
"Goodmorning Sano. Happy Anniversary." Their lips met and Saitou knew this was what he wanted to wake up to forever. This was what made life worth living. Saitou couldn't think of a better life then the one he shared with his partner, his equal, his friend, his lover.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I see visions of forever  
  
Loving you I'll always treasure  
  
We keep getting closer everyday  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
AWWWWW. ^_^ 


End file.
